Alexandra
|tag skills =Firearms Medic Outdoorsman }} Alexandra is a bounty hunter who is working for Caesar's Legion in 2253. Background She was an 'attractive' woman in her late 20s, with dirty blonde hair tied back in a pony-tail. Usually wears worn denim jeans, a t-shirt, cowboy hat, and a duster. She'd look more attractive if it weren't for the perpetually icy look in her gray eyes. She's not an ice queen, though; it's just the tough mask she wears to keep trouble away – especially the male kind.Alexandra - Mesa Verde CNPC design document. [1] Alexandra was raised a Mormon in New Canaan, the youngest daughter of a skilled physician. Unlike her seven brothers and sisters, Alexandra was always a bad seed, so it was no surprise to anyone when she left home at age 16 after a particularly vicious argument with her parents. She hooked up with a caravan bound for Hoover Dam. The only things she took with her were the clothes on her back and the medical knowledge she picked up from reading her father's books. Though Alexandra started out as a doctor for caravans, she's branched out into other professions as well, like caravan guard and bounty hunter. She feels that a well-rounded person is a prosperous person. Now 28, she feels like she's doing fairly well for herself. When the player encounters her, Alexandra will have cornered the super mutant Blackjack in a cave near Mesa Verde. Caesar's Legion has put out a hefty bounty on live super mutants, and when Alexandra spotted Blackjack traveling alone, it was too good an opportunity to pass up. Alexandra became a cynic early on in life. She saw no reason for herself or her family to suffer just so total strangers could be taken care of, especially since such strangers might decide to take advantage of the Mormons' charity. Her belief was justified she heard the news that New Canaan had been overrun and destroyed by desperate refugees. Her self-satisfaction was dimmed somewhat by the fact that none of her family had survived the looting and slaughter. Although she's a doctor, she's not a particularly compassionate one. She won't go out of her way to cure the sick, and she'll certainly not do it for free – medical supplies are expensive and often hard to come by. Furthermore, Alexandra can't stand it when healthy people beg for help. The way she sees it, as long as most parts of you are working, you can damn well fix your own problems. This may lead to situations where she makes an rude comment or two when an NPC is pleading for the PC's help. Alexandra has no agendas or goals, other than to survive. One final note: Never, ever call her "Doc". Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Resolve the Alexandra-Blackjack situation - Blackjack is barricaded, hiding out from Alexandra. He doesn't want to have to kill her, but he doesn't want to get shot either. As he claims to have a minigun, which is actually just a bundle of sticks and pipes painted black with charcoal, and hopes Alexandra will eventually give up and go away. She's hoping she can starve him out, but with his super mutant endurance, that doesn't seem too likely. Effects of player's actions When the Prisoner encounters her, Alexandra will have cornered the super mutant Blackjack in a cave near Mesa Verde. Caesar's Legion has put out a hefty bounty on live super mutants, and when Alexandra spotted Blackjack traveling alone, it was too good an opportunity to pass up. There are two ways to take Alexandra as a companion: # Help Alexandra capture Blackjack. She'll drop him off at Caesar's Legion in Denver, then meet up with the PC at Fort Abandon to split the bounty with him. At that time, she'll mention that she's got no other obligations and that it might be profitable if she and the PC partner up. # Persuade her that if she joins up with you, she'll be finding a lot more riches and loot. She may agree, but she'll still suggest capturing Blackjack simply because he's good money. Inventory Notes This character highlights a major difference in how the Van Buren interpretation and Fallout: New Vegas interpretation of Caesar's Legion, as in the latter game the role of women is severely restricted in Legion culture. Appearances Alexandra has not appeared nor is she mentioned in any published game. She was to appear only in Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios. It is not certain if she will appear in any future Fallout game. Category:Van Buren characters Category:Van Buren human characters Category:Mesa Verde characters Category:Caesar's Legion characters Category:Van Buren companions Category:Van Buren doctors ru:Александра (Van Buren) uk:Олександра (Van Buren)